1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a matrix multiple valve system, more specifically, a matrix multiple valve system comprising a small number of operating valves which are positioned in an orthogonal manner, to control a large number of liquid pathways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, biotechnology has been regarded as a high value-added industry, accompanying the rapid development of genetic engineering. In line with the development, there is an increasing demand for automated apparatus which can be applied for the synthesis of desired oligomers such as oligonucleotides and oligopeptides. However, the conventional apparatus essentially requires tens to thousands of liquid pathways to synthesize tens to hundreds of oligomers and the same number of auxiliaries to control the said liquid pathways.
For example, to control each of (n.times.m) liquid pathways in the oligomer synthesis, the conventional synthesizers would require the same number of valves which are electronically operated, which, in turn, makes the apparatus become larger. Naturally, the conventional apparatus is proven to be less satisfactory in the sense that it is susceptible to errors in the intricate control of the liquid pathways and is too expensive to use in the various fields of biotechnology.
Under the circumstances, needs have continued to exist for the development of a matrix multiple valve system which can control tens to thousands of liquid pathways in a simple and precise manner.